


A Leap of Faith

by ST_teller



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, thorin oakenshield - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ST_teller/pseuds/ST_teller
Summary: Three best friends bond with their love of Middle Earth and all its characters. They have taken a special interest in the fictional character of Thorin Oakenshield. Kellie, Marlene and Y/n find themselves in Middle Earth after falling into a large crater in the middle of a cave they discovered.  Will they be able to return home or will they take a leap of faith and stay?





	1. Chapter 1

“Hey Kili, quit horsing around!” Y/n giggling. Kili and Fili were busy making horsing around as usual, not that Y/n minded. Ever since she and 2 others, Kellie and Marlene crossed over, life has never been the same. The three of us came from another world according to Gandalf. We know better, obviously. 

I had 2 weeks of leave to clear before leaving my company in search of myself, really. After working for 15 plus years of being an employee and doing stuff I was never really into. I did it because that is the only thing I know that brings home the bacon. Marlene sporting short blonde hairdo. She is in 30s has a job in sales in her local town. The love of her life; Thorin Oakenshield of Middle Earth. Kellie is the kid in our group. She goes to a college studying literature. She is petite with big expressive eyes and thick wavy red hair. Always in excited mode whenever the subject turned to Thorin Oakenshield. Kellie is from the US while I’m from a small island in Asia so we decided to meet in England, London where Marlene is from. I had been there before with a friend but it was a whirlwind experience I will never forget. This time I went alone, did everything by myself. For a woman of 45 years of age who only adult travel did when I was 32 was empowering so to speak. 

We decided to take a walk in the park and as usual our main topic of discussion was Middle Earth. Yes, we were kinda obsessed with it. I wonder what others would think of our conversations. Crazy bunch of girls talking about a world that never existed, I guess. Nerds and geeks who is love with a fictional character. Yet, we didn’t care. So as we were talking excitedly about Middle Earth, we chanced upon a cave. We being the adventurous type of girls despite the nagging feeling of caution at the back of my head, proceeded to venture into the dark, musty cave. We used our mobile torch to light the way as we went further and deeper into the cave. After what might been 20 minutes, all of us could smell something fragrant. We decided to go for and see where the smell led us to. If either of us senses something bad, all of us would turn back. Well, something bad did happened. As though we were in a trance, the scent kept getting stronger and stronger pulling us deeper and deeper into the cave. We realised a little too late when all of slipped and fell into a massive hole in the ground. I felt we were falling like forever. I could see Kellie is holding on to Marlene for dear life. As for me, I was waiting in anticipation as I was free-falling. Maybe I was waiting for Death to take me away from where I am.

“Had enough?” sniggers Fili at me. I lunged at him with my wooden sword. Fili dodged my strike by stepping to his left. “Too slow! Is this what your Master Kili taught you?” Fili laughs.

“Ah fuck it. I’m tired and hungry. Let’s continue tomorrow?” I chuck my wooden sword onto the grass. Fili grins, “I’m not tired at all. Just hungry.” We head off towards the dining hall. 

Discovering we landed in a forest, first instinct was to check if anyone of us is hurt. Thankfully neither of us is injured badly except for a few bruises and small cuts. Secondly check our mobile if they weren’t damaged by the impact when we landed. Oddly there’s no signal in the forest but we were in a park. There shouldn’t be a forest in the middle of a park. We were all in agreement to turn off our mobile and use them only when necessary to save batteries. At first we didn’t find anything different just like a normal forest with tall trees and sounds of birds etc. We walked and walked for hours and saw no one. Hoping we could at least chance upon a common path that would lead us out of the forest. Growing restless and afraid as the day gets darker by the minute. Soon the sun sets, leaving us in total darkness. Marlene and Kellie hated my smoking habit but I think they are thankful that I smoke. With my lighter we start a fire together with some dry leaves and twigs. We had brought some sandwiches thinking we could have a picnic but they ended up as our dinner instead. Kellie was worried and scared. Marlene and I were too but we had to put on a brave face for Kellie. No use for all three of us to panic. 

Marlene and I were trying to stay positive for Kellie but it was getting hard by the minute. We figure it is the best we get some rest and get our bearings in the morning. Taking turns to stay up for guard duty. Our unscheduled camping trip, reminded me of the Thorin and his Company stories she often writes about which I casually mentioned to Marlene. She tried to smile but our current circumstance made her hard not to. We braced ourselves that we might be in the forest for a few days at least. While I was asleep, I felt my shoulder shaking roughly. I opened my eyes and finding myself staring into a pair of thick dark eyebrows. “What are you doing out here?” I heard a gruff voice. Well that woke me up, quickly sitting up and instinctively I grabbed a large stick I kept beside me. Shutting my eyes as braced for the impact, I swung at it.

“Y/n over here!” Kellie waves me over. Fili and I joined Kellie and Marlene at the long table. “How’s the training went?” Kellie asks in between mouths of porridge. Fili snorts, “Y/n is still too slow. She needs more training and a better teacher.” I meant to playfully arm his arm but I end up punching him for real. “OW!” Fili narrows his eyes at me. “Sorry not sorry.” I chew on my bread. “What does that...oh forget it. I never understand the language from your world.” Fili sulks. 

“She means sorry but you deserve it.” Kellie offers to explain. Marlene and I chuckle. Fili shrugs his shoulders annoyed. Feeling a little guilty, I tear off a piece of bread from my loaf as peace offering to Fili. Without turning his head, he stretches across snatching my loaf leaving my peace offering instead. “Hey!” I shouted angrily. Fili ignored me as he continues chewing on his stolen bread. Marlene and Kellie couldn’t help but laugh at my expense.

After wolfing down his meal, Fili gets up and leaves the table. Before leaving the dining area, he shouted across the hall, “Y/n! Don’t think that peace offering gets you off the hook. You still have training tomorrow morning at dawn with Master Kili!” 

As the stick came down, I felt it being knock out of my hands. “Aye lass, that’s no way to defend yer self.” I hear another different voice, slightly higher pitch still in the low range. Another voice, a low comforting follows, “Hah you were no better before either!”. I slowly open my eyes and couldn’t believe what I see when I hear Marlene shouted, “Y/n! Stop!” With his triangle shaped hat kneeling on one knee in front of me with worried expression, is Bofur. Behind him stood Bifur and Balin looking at me with curiosity. On my left, I hear Kellie’s boots crunch under the grass. She knelt beside me, putting her arm over my shoulder. Trying not to cry, I whispered to her, “You can see them too right?” Kellie sighs,”Yeah Y/n. We can see them.” Kellie, Marlene and I have been here for 108 days since we were found by Bofur, Bifur and Balin. We were speechless for the first time when together. I don’t know what Marlene and Kellie were thinking though I figured they were along the lines of ‘we-are following- the-fucking-dwarves-from-the-fucking-Company’ and ‘did-we-hit-our-heads’ and maybe perhaps ‘are-fucking-really-going-to-the-fucking-mountain’. After a few days, the tension between us were less awkward as we gotten to know each other. 

When we reached the Mountain, we couldn’t help but let our tears flow. The dwarves looked at each other confused but didn’t ask why. The Mountain stood as majestically as it was described in J.R.R Tolkien’s books. As we approached, our tears continued to flow. We must looked like 3 terrified females being escorted to our death row. I happened to glance towards an opening in the Mountain. A dark figure stood at the edge of the opening with arms crossing over the chest. I could feel the eyes burning into me. Suddenly it disappeared into the shadows. Though I couldn’t make out the dark figure, in my heart I knew who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

We were escorted into a room and told to wait. We were beside ourselves, ecstatic. We began to explore the room although it’s only sparsely decorated; two wooden chairs and a table. We were distracted in taking in the scene outside our room. The hustle and bustle of the Kingdom under the Mountain. It’s like what we envision in our minds if our world came alive. We nervously escorted into a larger hall by Balin and two other guards. We looked around the hall; it is what exactly we imagined if we had described it in our stories. Large, with different flags of the different clans and practically decorated with two large long table. Towards the end of the table in rise platform placed the King’s throne. We looked at each other, it looks exactly what Meta figurine Marlene has of Thorin’s throne. I remember telling myself, this must a dream. I cannot be this lucky. 

As though on cue, the atmosphere begin to shift. I feel goosebumps appearing on my arms. A blanket of silence fell upon the hall. All eyes turn to the corner left of the hall. Have you seen the slow motion scenes in movies? Yes, that moment happened when the King enters the hall. Thorin son of Tharin. Handsome, proud, confident and majestic are the words I would describe him. I could hear Kellie hard breathing with each step he takes. The King under the Mountain. Thorin Oakenshield. He takes his place on the throne flanked by the 2 princes, Fili on his right and Kili on his left. Balin cleared his throat, “Your Majesty. Bofur and Bifur and I found these human females in the forest east of Erebor on our way back from inspecting our posts with nothing but their clothes on their backs. Worried for their safety, we decided bring them back to Erebor. They told us they fell into a large hole in a cave and ended up in Middle Earth. I do not have the wisdom enough to be able to tell whether they are telling the truth.”

“It is the truth, your Majesty!” Marlene interrupted. All eyes turn to her. She turned to me sharply as I jerk her arm telling telepathically, ‘Oh shit girl, you just did not interrupt a briefing to the King?’ worried for my 5’3 friend.

“Silence human! Respect the King. Wait for your turn.” Fili narrows his eyes at her. 

At dawn as usual I turn up for training with either Kili or Fili; whoever is available. As usual as well, he is late. I don’t mind because it gives me some time to warm up and practice before my teachers arrive. “Y/n!” Kili came running towards me smiling warmly. “Morning, Master Kili.” I bow to him, chuckling as I stand up straight. Laughing as he waves off my silliness. His dark brown hair creates a yellow halo around him under the morning sun, his eyes shines excitedly. “Ready Y/n? I’m going to test you what Master Fili taught you yesterday.” We continue sparring for hours till we stopped for much needed break. We walked to a well where Kili drew water and take turns drinking the refreshing water. “I still don’t believe that Middle Earth do not exist in your world or even there is such thing as other worlds than this. We are as real as when our swords battle each other.” 

Kili sit down on the grass with back against the well. I sit cross-legged in front of him, “You and me both. One moment the girls and I were exploring a cave the next thing I know we ended up here.” Kili smile, “The Great Mahal has blessed us with you three which breathes much needed life into the Mountain.” I do not know how to respond to that so I shrug it off and stand up. Kili stretches his arm out to me pleading, rolling my eyes as I help try him up. “Come on put your back into it. How are you going to hold a real sword if you cannot pull me up?” Fill sniggers. “Damn it Fili, Move your arse or you’ll be late for your meeting with your Uncle. You know how he hates to wait.” Pulling hard to get the dwarf off his arse. He tries to distract me by making a funny face, I laugh. After a few pulls, he gets up and we head back to Mountain.

His blue eyes focuses on the 2 figures outside his window. At first they were sparring and then they stopped after for a drink. He thought they would continue to spar instead they stopped altogether and talked for a short while. He watches as the female pulling on his arm with all her strength. How he wishes to be that arm. He sees the female getting increasingly irritated with his antics. After a while, he relented and let her pull him up not before making her laugh. He could hear her sweet laughter as they walking happily back to the Mountain. The sweet sound was interrupted by a knock at his door. The door opens, Dwalin appears behind it, “Thorin, the morning meeting…” Thorin tears himself away from the window, he acknowledges him with a nod and together they leave for the meeting hall. 

 

"My apologies your Majesty. My name is Marlene but friends call me Mar.” Takes a step back and places her hands on Kellie and my arm,“These two are my friends, the red-haired is Kellie.” Turning to face me, “And this is Y/n...Indeed what Balin tells you is the truth. Our only wish is to return to our world.” As everyone waited for the King’s decree with bated breath, I could see Thorin eyes moving from Marlene to Kellie and to me. I noticed he holds his gaze on me a second longer than the rest. One would think these women are obsessed with Thorin the fictional character but here we are standing in front of him gobsmacked I did not know what my two friends thoughts were at that time but for me the real Thorin Oakenshield is scary as hell. I don’t like to be the centre of attention especially from him, I take a step backwards and hid behind Marlene. When Thorin at last speaks, his voice the rich low baritone echos against the walls, “I allow for three of you to stay. I will seek Gandalf the White to find the solution on how to get you back to your world. Till then, you will stay under the protection of The Kingdom of Erebor. However, your stay here will not be without payment. We have extra three mouths to feed therefore you will offer your service of assistance to any dwarf that requires it. Is that understood?” 

Just then Balin cleared his throat, “Pardon, your Majesty. I would like to suggest that these three human female to be under the charge of three responsible dwarves. I would like volunteer myself, Bifur and Bofur to oversee their duties.” I feel slightly relieved Balin suggested that at least we would not be wandering around the mountain without direction. Both Bifur and Bofur nod in agreement. I could see the wheels turning in Thorin’s head. Silence filled the air as everyone waited for him.  At last, Thorin speaks addressing Balin,”Very well Balin. A sensible suggestion. I shall assign Marlene to Bifur. Kellie to Bofur and…” Thorin turns his head and stares directly at me, “Y/n will be assigned to Balin.” His stare sends shiver down my spine. Bofur, Bifur and Balin lowers their heads, “Thank you, Your Majesty.” Balin replies. In unison, we nod in agreement. Thorin turns to Balin raising his eyebrow at him. Balin quickly whispers to us, “Speak up, we need a verbal agreement.” Marlene steps forward and lowering her head as she kneels, “On behalf of us three, your Majesty. We thank you for your generosity and agree to offer service of assistance.”  Kellie and I copy her actions. I knew I need to include one clause to protect us. Steeling myself, I added on to Marlene’s agreement, “If the service of assistance doesn’t violate our moral code. We will do our utmost best to earn our food and shelter, your Majesty.” Thorin turns to me, our eyes locked briefly before I break the tension by looking down. “Very well, Welcome Kellie, Marlene and Y/n to the Kingdom of Erebor.”

 

At the daily morning briefing, Thorin sit at the head of the table however his thoughts drifts to the day he met her. 108 days ago he had just finished a full morning of meetings, he needed a break before he continues with more meetings in the afternoon. Life of a King is never ending of meetings. He had gone to seek refuge in the open garden maintained by the royal gardeners. As he stood taking in the land, he saw 3 female human in tears. He had wondered if they were injured but he can see no blood or limping in either 3. When Y/n caught onto his gaze, he felt he was being intrusive and hurries back the meeting room. The second time they met again, was in the royal hall. She seems afraid of him, hiding behind Marlene when their gaze met. When she spoke, he knew she is the One. He is curious of this world she came from. Most of all he wanted to know everything about her but life as King kept him busy. As days goes by, she seems mostly in the company of his nephews, sparring or having wonderful conversations with her. He feels jealous of his nephews who has less responsibilities and has her by their side most of the time. “Your Majesty?...Thorin? Thorin?...” He heard his name being called, bringing him back to the present. Dwalin wears a concerned look on him leaning over, “Are you all right? You seemed to be elsewhere.” Thorin sit up straight in his seat and ask around the table totally ignoring the concerned Dwalin, “What we were discussing about?”

On the 200th day, it seems to be set that I would be the princes sparring partner in the mornings after I asked Fili about the weapons one morning. Balin spends his time with meetings with Thorin and Dwalin and records them. Balin decided make me his apprentice. He made me transcribe his notes taken during meetings onto scrolls for their record although I do not know how to read Dwarf language Balin was patient enough to teach me some. Kellie spends her mornings in the massive kitchen to prepare the food for breakfast and garden. Marlene spends her most mornings and afternoons doing chores like cooking, cleaning and laundry. Her evenings are spent learning the Dwarves arts; drawings, music, sculpting. This evening, she learnt how to forge a bead. Those special beads used in their hair, different bead has different meanings; beads for young eligible dwarf or darrowdam or beads for the bethrothe and a very special bead for the One. Three of us sleep in the same room. Kellie and I sleep on bunk beds; Kellie on top and I below deck. Marlene gets to sleep in her own bed since we felt she does the most chores among the three of us. Every night we would swap stories about our day and talked till none one of us call it quits; heads off to bed. Some nights, Kellie or Marlene would tell me that they met Thorin. I guess I am the unlucky one who did not.

“You never meet him at all?” Kellie looked at me wide-eyed. I shrug my shoulders. “You’re the closest to Thorin and you never meet him?” Kellie did not believe I had never meet Thorin except for the 2 occasions in the beginning of our stay. I shake my head. Pointing at Kellie, “Balin goes for meetings with Thorin and Dwalin. I don’t. I’m merely sitting at the basement transcribing their minutes of meeting. I find it weird because you should be doing this. You’re the smart one. I rather be in the library.” Marlene lying on her bed, “That I agree. Thorin sometimes comes down to the music room to listen to music played by the young darrowdams.” Kellie gasps, “And did you talk to him?” Marlene grins, “Of course I did! Well at first, I was you know scared to approach him. So I used one of the children to get close to him. He loves children.” Marlene smiles lopsided at the memory. So we got to talking and told him about our world stuff.” We called it a night as she keeps yawning. 

 

_ Thorin reads the transcripts of the meetings for that day. His hands move over the parchment with neatly written words. This is the closest I will ever get to her? Why am I pining for her like a young immature dwarf? Oh Mahal I am a King of Erebor! He takes a deep breath and closes his eyes, picturing her in his mind but all he could see are her sad eyes. Does she not like it here? Perhaps she simply misses her family back home in her world. Each time, he would pass her on his way up to the meeting room, why does she always look so sad? _

 

In the gathering hall, it’s still full of dwarves; drinking and eating way into the night. Balin, Bifur and Bofur sit together drinking ale. “I going to win!” Bifur exclaimed as he takes a swing of his ale. Bofur shaking his head, “What makes you think you will win? I’m going to win!” Balin sighs, “Look you drunk dwarves, I’m not playing this game.” He drowns his last ale and gets ready to leave. “What that I hear, Bofur? Balin is not playing?” Bifur snorted. “He’s scared to lose Bofur. Has that been long for you to lose your nerve? Coz you know my apprentice is going to win!” 

Balin glares at Bifur, “Pipe it down! You want this to reach the King’s ears? Just don’t like to play games with others feelings.” Bifur and Bofur look at each other and burst into laughter, “It’s only for fun Balin. And a few pieces of gold and a months' of doing the winner’s duties after all.” Bofur sniggers. Bifur pushes himself of the table and gets into Balin’s face, “You’re the one who wanted to sweeten the pot, Balin. Now you want to back out?” He drinks more ale. “He’s scared now. His apprentice never got to even be in the same room as him. Surely he will lose.” Bofur drinks more ale. 

“I’m not scared!” Balin puffs and turns away from them. It has been foretold as told by the elders long before the Great War and Smaug that Erebor’s future queen is not from this world. Many had forgotten the prophecy, only the few like Balin and his brother Dwalin have not. Not even the King himself knows of this. So when the human females arrive, he knows the prophecy is coming true but 3 human female from another world would prove to be hard to know which one will be Queen. Balin regrets telling these two of that when he was drunk. He vows to never to get drunk in front of others again. 

“You cannot back out now! When I’m winning. Soon there will be a wedding! And both of you will have to do my duties for 1 month while I count my weight in gold.” Bifur laughs. Bofur shudders to think of doing Bifur’s duty in the kitchen. “Fine. We shall see who wins!” Balin drinks up his ale and leaves them. Bofur narrows his eyes at Bifur, “Hey! No! MY apprentice is going to win! She’s smart and kind and…” He falls asleep on the table before he finishes his sentence. “Hah! What a weakling. Can’t hold his ale!” He squints as his thought he is seeing 2 slumped over Bofur. “Hey tell your twin to stop moving. Anyway as I was saying, my apprentice will win. I’ve seen her, she’s fast learner; good cook, great with the laundry and…” And he falls asleep on the table too. Walking away, Balin mutters to himself, “No I’m going to win. Not for this silly game but for the Kingdom of Erebor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the messy paragraphs. I'm still trying to figure this thing out.


	3. Chapter 3

At the 230th day, I had just finished the week’s transcript. I am getting better at writing and reading Dwarves language even though it took me a while but with a kind patient teacher like Balin I admit not bad for a human who never really stuck long enough to complete something. I did yoga back home so I thought I would do some yoga poses to relax and stretch after the whole afternoon of sitting on my bum. After checking no one is around and closing the door I start on my stretching exercises. 

Thorin wanted Balin’s advise on how to deal with his feelings for Y/n. He reaches Balin’s room only to find it’s closed. Thorin know Balin never closes his door. He tries to open it and finds it unlocked. He pushes the door slightly, peeking in. He sees Y/n doing some stretching exercises. This one make him feel a tight around his breeches. His breathing becomes shallow. His attention is focused on her that he did not realise Balin has returned. Balin clears his throat, “You all right there laddie?” Startled Thorin and embarrassed at ogling at Balin’s charge like young horny dwarf, gaze down. Balin chuckles as he walks in.

“Y/n…” I wanted to start on my 4th stance when Balin walks in with Thorin behind him looking rather awkward. “Oh Balin, I’m done with the week’s transcriptions. Just taking a break doing yoga exercises.” Balin nods, “Very good Y/n you’re improving. You used to take 30 days just to transcript a weeks worth. Now you’re only taking 12 Good very good. Oh your Majesty, is there anything you need?” Balin turns to Thorin. Thorin did not saying but begins to walk around the room. He goes to the table where I had completed the transcription and begins to read them. 

“Oh it’s nothing. I have a great mentor.” I blush at his compliment. Balin wanted to say something but suddenly, Thorin looks up, “Balin can you find me the transcript bout the irrigation meeting?” A confused Balin gaze up at Thorin who looks at him, imploringly. “Your Majesty, you do remember that meeting was 2 Springs ago? I would need time to find them.” I sense some tension between them, “It’s okay. I can help find them with you Balin. 4 pairs of eyes are better than 2!” Thorin glares at me that made me almost jump out of my skin. Moving to stand in front of Balin with his back facing me, crossing his arms over his chest, “I am sure Balin knows exactly where the transcript is. It doesn’t take him very long to find it.” Balin eyes moves back and forth from Thorin to me. Balin nodding away smiles as he leaves, “All right, all right…” Thorin relaxes his shoulders and turns around to my table.

Now I’m feeling tense. I have never been so close with Thorin before. All the conversations with him I had was in my head back in my world yet here in front of me reading my work. His skin is slightly tanned perhaps due to the training or working outdoors. His long black hair is beautiful thick and glossy with various lengths of braid with beads in it. If he is in my world he might be a model for one of those shampoo advertisements. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration while licking his lips hidden under his well kept beard. I wonder if his lips is as soft as I had imagined. 

“Y/n, Y/n!” Thorin calls her. “Oh hrm yes your Majesty. Sorry.” Thorin turns to her finding Y/n blushing. Thorin raises his eyebrow and a small smile formed on his lips, “How’s your stay here in Kingdom of Erebor?” Thorin leans against the edge of the table folding his arms. “Oh...erm...I...very nice your Majesty. I learnt lots of stuff about Erebor and….” Thorin waits patiently as she stammers to find words. He finds himself enjoying her flustering; her eyes looking around everywhere but him while touching her earlobe a few times. “And the princes treats me very well during training, Your Majesty.” Thorin nods and turns back to his reading. Yes, his sister’s sons. Kili and Fili. The lucky ones who gets your company each morning. Actually, Thorin is not reading, merely using it as an excuse to think of something to say to her. 

“Here you are, lad...your Majesty.” Balin quickly recovers. Thorin turns around. Balin hands over the scrolls of parchment papers over to him. “Is there anything else, your Majesty?” Balin raising his white thick eyebrows; his eyes gaze at Y/n. Thorin shakes his head and murmurs thank you leaving a disappointed Balin and a nervous Y/n in the room.

On his way to his chambers, Thorin looking distracted when he bumps into JJ when he turns into a corner. “Oh your Majesty.” Marlene smiles warmly as her head bows in respect. She rubs her shoulder, banging into him is worth the pain. Thorin returns her smile however it does not reach his eyes. “Will you be coming down to the Music Hall later this evening, Thorin?” whispers Marlene as she gazes into his ocean blue eyes. “Perhaps, I must go, needing to attend some royal matters.” Marlene bows her head, lets him pass.

Thorin does love the company of Marlene on evenings when he needed to relax after a day of intense meetings. The music, singing and children gives him peace as they bring back memories of his childhood and his days as carefree young dwarf like his nephews. The experiences he had with young darrowdams was truly exciting. As he grows older, he yearns for that connection he did not get from the darrowdams he known. So he threw himself into training, harder and harder each day, much to the delight of his father Thrain. Thorin knew he is proud of him as Thrain is a dwarf of very few words. An approving nod and a hand on his shoulder from Thrain would be enough for Thorin. 

Marlene is warm and wonderful with children. Children someday he would love to have. He hears from Dwalin and others that she is a fast-learner, learning to cook dwarves food each day. Thorin has even one of her dishes, it was delicious. Dis would really love her to be her sister-in-law. Mother would have immediately sought her hand in marriage for him. Thorin reaches his chambers and closes the door behind him. He seeks his bed badly, lays down and closes his eyes. Why does his heart tells him Y/n is the his One?


	4. Chapter 4

The 250th day, everyone in Erebor are buzzing in excitement as the festival of Welcoming the Winter in 7 days. At the Great Hall during breakfast, Marlene and Kellie are excited to be in a play performing for the King. Since Thorin came to see Balin the other day, I couldn’t get him out of my mind. Back in my world, I didn’t even dream of him back in my world not even once but why now? Now, I’m seeing him everywhere and dreaming of him each night. These thoughts run through my head as Marlene and Kellie consistent chatter can be heard amongst other conversations in the noisy hall. Suddenly there is quietness and wondering why I look up to see a worried Marlene and Kellie staring back at me, “Y/n are you all right?” Marlene asked. 

“Yeah. I’m fine. Just feeling under the weather, I guess. I better head back to bed to lie down for awhile.” I got up and leave. The mountain is like a maze, I try to stick to the routes I’m familiar with; I do not want to get lost. My head feels heavy, maybe I am feeling under the weather and unfortunately I did get lost. I must have made the wrong turn when I see a door open and out came Gandalf the White followed by Thorin. Gandalf stood with his back hunched down because of his height. I couldn’t believe my eyes, he is a giant! They both said something but I couldn’t hear. A wave of realisation hits me, Gandalf must have found out how for us to get home. He came to the Mountain to tell Thorin personally. 

Unknown to Gandalf and Thorin of Y/n presence, “Thank you Gandalf. Again, I’ll consider your advice.” Thorin closes the door behind him. Gandalf strokes his long white beard. “Oh I hear Erebor is celebrating the Winter Festival, how’s that coming along?” Thorin smiles proudly, “Well, on our way with the preparations the first since we reclaimed Erebor 4 autumn ago.” Raising his white long eyebrows,“You will tell them during your opening royal speech, I presume?” Before he can reply, he heard a thud sound coming from a corner. They see an unconscious Y/n on the ground. 

I didn’t know what happened. One moment I’m seeing Gandalf and Thorin talking then the next everything went black. I feel my body aching and my head heavy. I try to open my eyes but I cannot. All I can hear is some sort of commotion; instructions been flying around. I feel so tired I must have fallen asleep for how long I did not know. When I wake up, in a room I have never been before. I try to sit up but I feel dizzy so I remain lying down. My hand feels for the bed, so soft and comfortable heck it’s better than what I’ve been sleeping on. I look around the room, it has been decorated with such luxuriously. Rich dark red covers for the furniture, royal blue curtains and comfortable soft bed. I reach out and take a whiff of the head pillow on my side, oh it smells heavenly, lavender and another hint of smell I cannot recognise due my limited knowledge of flowers. Maybe Kellie knows, she always in the garden with Bifur. The door creaked open, Balin’s head pops out. “Y/n my dear, I see you’re awake. Thank Mahal.” A relieved Balin approaches my bed.

“I’m sorry Balin, I can’t sit up. I still feel dizzy.” I feel really terrible making him worried like this. Balin pats my hand, “Not to worry, my dear. You are unwell. But you did give Thorin quite a scare.” I eyes widen. Thorin? “What’s the matter dear? You feeling dizzy again?” I closed my eyes when I open them again, a worried Balin moved to sit closer to me. “Oh no it’s nothing. So I assume this is Thorin’s chambers?” Balin nods, “Aye, you fainted near his room. He had a discussion with Gandalf.” Damn it. This is the last place I want to be in. “What you were doing there, Y/n?” I look away embarrassed, “I...I got lost.” Balin chuckles, “Well, don’t be embarrassed, I know a certain who King got lost. Twice.” Just then, the door opens again and walked in Marlene and Kellie. They both look around the room in awe. “All right, I shall leave you two to catch up.” Balin gets up and leaves the room. 

“Sorry guys, I can’t sit up. Still feeling dizzy. Sorry to make everyone worry about me.” I sigh. Marlene shakes her head, “We’re here for each other. You worry about me too when I was sick.” Kellie nods her head yet her eyes looks around the room. “Aww, thanks you guys.” I feel a tear roll down my cheeks, quickly I wipe them away but it's as though a floodgate has been opened and the tears just keep on coming. “Hey, hey what’s wrong honey?” Marlene surprised to see me in tears. Kellie gives me her handkerchief, “Here, it’s all okay. Everything is fine now. Look we’re in Thorin’s room. How awesome is that?” I managed to get some laughs while crying. “Sorry I don’t know what came over me.” It took me a while to stop crying while they looked around Thorin’s room. Before leaving, they give me a big hug and I actually feel a lot better afterwards. 

Towards the evening, I feel a lot better as I’m able to sit up. After dinner and medicine, I am able to sit up and was about to try to stand when the door opens, my heart did stop for a few seconds and start up again when the toothy grin of Fili head pop in followed by Kili. “Well you Highnesses, it take you this long to come visit me.” 

Thorin had finished reading the day’s transcripts, his body is begging for a lie down however he knows that’s not going to happen. At least for tonight. He gotten to know Y/n is feeling better. She would need another night in his bed to make sure she is really well. Actually, he dreads going back to his room knowing the one question Y/n will surely ask him. Slowly, he pushes off his chair and leaves his study for his chambers. 

As he approaches his chambers, he hears laughter. When he reaches the door and pushes it gently, he sees Fili and Kili on Y/n sides making her laugh. He is glad someone can make her laugh unlike him. He gently closes the door and heads back to his study. His hand hovers over the door to his study, undecided whether to go in or go to the Music Hall. 

“Oh you stop it you two! My stomach hurts.” I clutching my stomach. Kili lays outstretch on the bed with his hands behind his bed. He turns to me, “Laugh is the best medicine after all. I’m glad you’re feeling better now Y/n. I miss our sparring sessions.” Fili echos his brother, “Thanks to us you have now colour in your cheeks. Yes, I do miss our sparring sessions.” I look at both of them, they remind me so much of my brother. He used to make me laugh all the time. “I’m sure there are others willing to take my place. Like Mar or Kellie?” Fili makes a face, “They’re busy with the play remember? Besides, I don’t think they like sparring.” I roll my eyes at them, “ Have you asked them?” Kili and Fili looked at each other and both shake their heads. “You silly princes. How do you know if you haven’t asked them?” I narrow my eyes at them. Then they start blaming each, much to my poor ears. Cupping my ears, my eyes thought I see the door move. I waited for the door to open but it never did. Maybe I’m seeing things.

After very long while, the Princes’ left saying they had to wake up early tomorrow to oversee some festival stuff. Everyone I that I know had came except for Thorin. I know he must be busy with meetings and overseeing some festival stuff, surely he need to rest. I intend to wait up for him, turning to the candle hoping it doesn’t finish burning because I want to know if Gandalf found a way back to my world. 

Thorin decided he need a break and went down to the Music Hall and found Marlene. She and him started to talking. They were talking about general stuff but she know he has something on his mind. “Thorin, you looked distracted. What’s the matter?” She gaze into his eyes. Thorin seem hesitated to reply. “Come, you know you can ask me anything?” She nudge his arm playfully. Thorin nods and appears to gather his courage, “This is a silly question.” His voice drops into a whisper. “Nothing is too silly for me, Thorin. Ask away.” Marlene breaks into a smile. “Well,..” Thorin starts to play with one of his braids with a gold bead, “Do the people of your world have...hrm” Marlene leans over closer to him because she can barely hear him. “...betrothed rituals?” he finishes. 

Marlene leans back folding her arms, her eyebrow furrows in thought,”Yes we do. We do it with rings. The male asks the female if she wishes to wed him. Then he presents her a ring with a precious stone. And another ring on the wedded day. So we have 2 rings. I know dwarves do it with the beads in your hair.” Thorin nods. “Is that it?” Marlene raises her eyebrow. “Well, what about you?” Thorin turns away, looking at the children playing. When Thorin hears no reply, he turns back to her blushing. “Oh I didn’t mean to…” Marlene shakes her head, “No, it’s just that...never mind. I’m not taken. By anyone. Or Dwarf.” Thorin nods slowly, carefully selecting his words for the next important question, “What about Kellie or Y/n?” she looks up, “Hrm I know Kellie isn’t. I’m not sure about Y/n. She doesn’t talk very much of her personal life.” After taking in the information, he bade Marlene good night and excuse himself; going back to his study.


	5. Chapter 5

Thorin lit up a candle and began to catch up reading some history books managed to be saved. Unfortunately, he could not concentrate. “Thorin. You’re still here?” Thorin look up seeing Dwalin standing with his hands on his hips. Thorin only manage to grunt in reply. “You need to get some rest. Where have you been sleeping the past 6 days?” Thorin nudge his chin over to the chair covered in animal fur. Dwalin shakes his head disapprovingly, “We have other rooms.” Dwalin walks up to Thorin and takes away his book. Thorin tries to be angry but he doesn’t have the energy. “Get your stubborn dwarf ass to one of the room down the hall. We’ve till tomorrow for the Winter Festival and you need to give a speech!” Dwalin blows out the candle much to Thorin’s annoyance.Thorin unwillingly drags himself out of his study under the watchful eyes of Dwalin. Fancy a King being chased out of his own study! Before he goes to one of the empty rooms, he goes back to his own chambers. 

In the dark he can make out Y/n is sitting up. “Y/n?” he calls out softly. She did not reply. He inched slowly towards the bed only to see Y/n is asleep. He breathes a sigh of relief. The candle on the bedside has burnt out. Thorin feels guilty making Y/n wait up for him. He gently puts his arms under her and lay her flat on the bed. He did not realise he was holding his breath till he lets out a sigh when he pulls the covers over Y/n. She is sleeping so peacefully like angel. As he is about to turn, he feels a tug on his robe. Turning around, “Y/n you still awake? You should be sleeping. It’s late.” Thorin can see her starting to move. He sits beside her on the edge of the bed. “What did Gandalf say? Is there a way home?” Thorin clenches his jaw, “I’ll tell you tomorrow. It’s late. I ….” Y/n stops him by reaching out for his hand. Thorin froze.

I don’t know what came over me. Perhaps under the cover of darkness and not being able to see his mesmerising ocean blue eyes make me reach out to him. I guess I feel he is under so much pressure and has so much responsibilities resting on his shoulders that he needed a space to feel relax and just be himself even for a moment. At this point, I wish I could see his eyes staring into me. I push myself closer to him, letting him feel my cheek against his soft beard. Oh his smell is intoxicating, a mixture of musk, earth, and lavender. I can hear his shallow breathing, hard. 

Thorin feels his sweat trickles down the back of his robe. He can feel her moving to him, her cheek brushing against the side of his face. His heart pounding so hard, he thinks that it might break out from his chest. “Thank you.” She whispers in his ear. Oh Mahal, he begs to give him strength not to take her right at that moment. Then he hears her moving, then she stops. Thorin takes a deep breath, thanking Mahal that she did not do anything else. Her touch has stirred something in him he had thought stayed dormant. He wants her touch, to feel her body close to him. He wants more.

I lay down turning my body away from him, feeling restless unable to fall back to sleep. Wondering if I am still able to go back home or do I risk everything I have back home and stay here? I feel Thorin move away from the bed. Thinking he might be sleeping elsewhere since I have occupied his bed. Suddenly I feel a pressure of the bed being dipped in front of me as it creaked. In total darkness, anyone can come in. In rising panic, I started to open my mouth to shout for Thorin but a familiar scent stops me. 

Thorin decides to get himself comfortable on the other side of the bed. He has taken off his royal robe and boots. With his cotton shirt and pants, he lays down beside Y/n. He wants Y/n to know that she can trust him with her honour. He lies down, on his own bed after 6 nights of sleeping on uncomfortable chair. He crosses his arms in front of him and closes his eyes for much needed sleep. As he was about to doze off, he feels his own arm move. He pretends to not notice as it slowly raises away from his body. Then he feels his arm wraps around something warm. Smiling as he pulls the body closer wrapping both arms around it. Thorin inhales her scent; he can feel the stress slowly melting away as they both fall asleep in each other arms.


	6. Chapter 6

Winter Festival Day, the morning is unusually cold. Thorin feels less grumpy and well-rested. He turns and finds Y/n still in his arms. He sweeps her hair that is covering her beautiful face. Then he notice something odd in her hair. He gently, using his finger to look through her hair and he saw it. Hidden deep in her hair a braid with ruby and emerald bead. He stares hard at the bead as he clenches his hand tightly till his knuckles turns white.

When I wake up, Thorin is gone. I left his room, feeling I’m on cloud nine. So happy that Thorin and I had at last acknowledge our feelings for each other. Okay, with not so many words but actions speaks louder than words. After I got into a change of clothes, I skip and hop to the breakfast hall. When I reach there, I realise I may have to stay. What will happen to the life I have left behind if I stayed? “Y/n looks like you’re up and about!” I turn around and see a smiling Fili. He gives me a big bear hug and we walk into the breakfast hall together.

I sit down with my breakfast. I look around the table, Marlene, Kellie, Fili and Kili all looks so happy to see me. “I wasn’t away for that long for you to actually miss me?” I scoop a spoonful of oatmeal and some berries. “Of course we miss you. You’re the funny one.” Kili grins. “Gee thanks, Kili” Yup, that’s me, the funny one. I wonder if Thorin has eaten his breakfast yet. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my side rib, “Ouch.” I turn to my right, I see Marlene looking at me concerned. “A penny for your thoughts?” she whispers. Now to come to think of it, Marlene is so in love with the fictional Thorin, would I have the heart to tell her about us? I really hope Thorin would, I could not bear to tell her. I smile and shake my head and continue eating my breakfast. After breakfast, we left for our respective duties for the festival.

At the Great Hall, everyone is dressed in their finest clothes, even us. Kellie in dark maroon with her thick wavy hair made Fili seeing at her in a new light. He is busy bringing her food when she had already a plate full of food. Marlene in dark green dress matching her eyes is surrounded with a group of dams laughing and giggling, rumours has been spreading that she might the new Queen. With a pained look she looks around trying to escape them. She brightens up when she sees me. I give her a tiny wave. She murmurs something to them and runs off to me.

I greeted her with a curtsy. Marlene puts her hand on her hip, “Oh God not you too!” I feigned surprise, “Well your highness, how else you want me to greet you?” Marlene tries to rolls her eyes at me but her red cheeks give it away. I feel a tinge of sadness and afraid if she knows the real truth. I put on a smile as I grab her arm and we walk towards Kellie and Fili. When we reach the table, we found Kellie alone with mountains of food. Marlene and I look at each other amazed. “Where’s Kili?” Marlene asked. I sit opposite of Kellie while Marlene takes the seat beside her. “Are you going to eat all that?” I asked Kellie who is looking like a deer caught in lights. “I don’t know. Fili keeps bringing me food. I told him I have enough. When I told him I’m thirsty so off he went.” Marlene and I can’t help feeling amused. Then we hear the royal horn, silencing the Great Hall. 

Everyone got to their seats; chattering amongst the dwarves fills the Great Hall. Kili is already up and seated on the royal table. He is motioning to someone to hurry. We look to the direction and see Fili juggling a large jug of water and goblets. Kellie put her head in hands, in embarrassment. In our world, we call it a face-palm. Fili rushes over and clumsily put down the jug and goblets. He mouths sorry to Kellie and runs up the steps to take his place at the royal table. Seated with them are the brothers, Balin and Dwalin. A second horn sounded, moments later Thorin appears in his finest royal blue robe with gold linings. Thorin wears his crown, the first time I have ever seen it. It is as majestic and the king who wears it. He sits down in the middle of the royal table. The third horn sound and The Great Hall quietens down. Kellie nudges me. I look at her confused. “You’re wearing blue too.” She whispers and winks. Glancing at Marlene, suddenly I feel uncomfortable. 

Thorin stands and starts his opening speech for the Winter Festival. As he goes on and on about how far the dwarves has come to reclaim their land and mountain. He thanked all the dwarves who fought him by his side. The fallen ones are remembered as goblets are raised high and ale are drank. Then comes to the part the three of us are waiting for. Thorin drinks from his golden goblet. When he looks up, it seems he sees someone at the back of the Great Hall. I turn around to follow his line of vision. I see Gandalf standing, casually smoking his pipe. I turn back to find Thorin furrowing his eyebrows. Our eyes meet only for a moment before Thorin continues. 

Thorin knows why the Wizard is here. He wants to make sure Thorin tells them the truth. Gandalf had arrived to tell him that he had found the way back for them. He had advise him to tell them before the Winter Festival; humans from Middle Earth can barely survive the winter much less humans from the other world. By then, Thorin had felt the warmth of Y/n heart. 30 days later, as though Gandalf is able to read his mind, he came again reminding him. So much had happened in 30 days, sadly, this morning brings about a change, putting his heart back under the ice again when Y/n’s warmth had melted his heart. 

“Marlene, Kellie and Y/n…” Thorin calls out our names. They stand gripping each other hands. “Gandalf has found the way back to your world. The door is found on **Cobalt Hill and only opens on full moon. So we have 15 days, till full moon.” Thorin look to them, one by one; Marlene hugging Kellie, Kellie is almost bursting into tears. He couldn’t gauge Y/n expression she simply puts her arm around Kellie. 

I don’t even know what to feel. As I remember last night, that part of me wants to stay badly, yet part of me wants to leave. Marlene releases Kellie from her hug,“Thank you your Majesty, we are blessed to have meet and known all during our stay here. We have learnt so much and grateful for everything. However I would like to stay.” Kellie and I look at each other in shock. I whisper in Kellie’s ear,”Do you know about this?” Kellie shakes her head. “Mar are you sure?” I ask her. She nods, confidently. 

Thorin raises his eyebrows, “Our winters here are harsh and cruel, even humans of our world can barely survive it much less humans from other world. I would not want to be responsible for your reckless decision.” When Thorin mentions that, he briefly gaze at me and went back to address Marlene. “You are given 15 days to decide.” Marlene leaves us and moves to the front of the hall, “No, your Majesty. I grown to love the mountain and the dwarves.” She blushes at the mention of dwarves but regain her colour immediately, and continues,”I will not go back on my word. You will not be held responsible for my decision.” Thorin nods. The Great Hall starts to buzz. Thorin hold his hand up to command silence. “If that’s your decision, I cannot stop you. You will continue with your duties as such. What about you both?” His ocean blue eyes turns to us. Kellie and I told him that would like the 15 days to decide. 

After the festival officially begins, we rushed forward and pulling Marlene to the side. “Mar! Are you really going stay here, forever?” We asked at the same time. Marlene nods determinedly. Then we hear a group of dams laughing and giggling from afar. We see Thorin is surrounded by them with serious-looking Dwalin keeping a close watch. I see Marlene’s expression looking at Thorin liken to someone being in love. Somehow as though he is being watched, he turns to us. He mumbles something to them and walk toward us, Dwalin closely following behind him. We bow our heads in respect to the King. With a twinkle in Marlene’s eye, “Your Majesty. I see you are quite popular with the dams.” Thorin clears his throat and gives a rare smile, “As always with such festivities, I see as bringing all the dwarves together as one. I however, do not like what comes during the festivities especially being surrounded by dams. I would rather much sit and drink alone or with other male dwarves.” When Marlene put her hand on his arm and gaze into his eyes, my heart starts to pound, fast. When Thorin did not remove her hand, anger sweep through my body.

“Would my King welcome my company for a drink then?” Now Marlene has wrapped herself around his arm. “Certainly, Kellie would you like to join us?” Thorin turns to her, “Erm thank you, your Majesty. I do not quite hold ale well. Perhaps….” Before Kellie finishes her sentence, Thorin brings Marlene around away from us. I am shocked and shaking in anger as I watch them disappear into the crowd. “Y/n what happened?” Kellie grip my arm. Holding back my tears, “I don’t know Kellie. I really don’t know.”

We went back to our room. “How can you not know what happened? You were there!” I needed to tell someone especially with something as huge as this so I told Kellie everything when I manage to catch her in between breaks before the festival. “Fuck, the night before was fine, he already left when I wake up. How am I supposed to know what happened between that morning and now?” I shouted at her. Feeling confused and hurt, I sit on Kellie’s bed and put my head in my hands. Kellie came and sit beside me comforting me by hugging me. Her chin on my shoulder, “You need to confront him. He can’t just send out mixed messages when yours are quite clear. You need answers, damn it.” I break away from her, “Yes! You’re right! You’re absolutely right!” I stand up straight, feeling determined to pry answers from Thorin whatever it takes. Then I remember I shouted at her earlier, I pop back down, “Hey, sorry I shouted at you earlier.” Kellie waves it off, “It’s okay my friend. Now go get’em your Highness” I give her a hug and off to find Thorin.

I went back to the Great Hall. The hall remains as I left it; loud and noisy, singing and music playing and lots and lots of food. I scan around the Hall looking for Dwalin, if I can find him means Thorin is close. I push through the crowd looking for the shiny bald head but I bump into Bofur. “Aye, I’m all right?” He peeks from under his triangle hat, reeking of ale. Ignoring the strong smell, “I’m fine. Say have you seen Dwalin or Thorin anywhere by chance?” Then a fight starts to break out, clashing and shouting ensures. Bofur starts to sway a bit. I catch hold of him and grabbing him by the collar shaking him, “Bofur, where is Thorin?” I shout in his ear. “Aye, I think he left. Try his chamber or study.” Bofur’s glazes over and I left him for Thorin’s study. 

I march on to Thorin’s study, going over in my head of what I’m going to say to him. When I reach the door to his study, feeling nervous. I should have drank some liquid courage. Taking a deep breath, I knocked twice on the door. I waited for the permission to enter. No answer. I knocked hard again, twice. I must have been standing there like an idiot for the longest time. Just as when I wanted to turn away, the door opened. “Y/n? You’ve come to tell him of your decision already?” Marlene standing in the doorway. I can see Thorin sitting in his chair. “I...I…” I stammer as I did not expect to see her in his study. “Marlene?” I hear him call out. She pulls the reluctant and shocked me into the study. “Are you staying or leaving?” she looks at me expectantly. I in turn look at him but his eyes is looking down at his scrolls. Annoyed at his attitude but I give Marlene a smile, “Mar, can you give us some privacy? I really need to talk to him.” she give me the suspicious look but she obliged. As she leaves, I turn to Thorin who without looking up, “Preparations for the wedding will start after the festival.” Again I am being surprised. Marlene grins, “As you wish your Majesty.” She close the door behind her.

I waited a few seconds to make sure Marlene has left. I waited for his explanation but he did even bother to looking up. Tension fills up the room quickly. I am losing my patience with this dwarf. The stand-off lasted few moments longer when I cannot take it anymore. “Whose wedding?” I gritted my teeth. Thorin looks up casually and leans into his chair, “It will take place in Spring.” I cross my arms, “You did not answer my question Thorin. Whose wedding?” Suddenly he stood up and gets really in my face I flinch as I take a step back. His blue eyes dark like a storm approaching, “It’s your Majesty! Do not forget you’re in my Mountain. My kingdom as I allow it!” Shaking with fear but stand my ground, “So your Majesty” I let the word ‘your Majesty roll out longer, “What happened between last night and now? I thought we had…” He hold up his hand, “Nothing happened last night. Unless you have an urge to tell the whole mountain that we did, it’s your word against mine.” He back down continuing his reading. “What that supposed to mean?” Looking down at him, I move closer to his table. He refuses to answer my question. As I leave, I made sure I slam his door hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This does not a real hill in Middle Earth. Created sole purpose for the narrative.


	7. Chapter 7

The 15th day has arrived, Kellie and I had decided to leave. The week before we were summoned by Thorin, only Kellie went. I refused to see him after the way he treated me. I wear the clothes I came in. My haversack on my shoulder. I look around the room I’ve been staying for the past 300 days, though it’s not much but I will miss the sisterly bond I formed within these walls. The dwarves friends I’ve made. Turning up for Fili and Kili sparring sessions in the mornings when I’m not a morning person. Learning the dwarves language and laws of Middle Earth. Balin, who has been so busy lately overseeing projects and the birth of his grandson. I will miss him. As for Thorin, I cannot forget how he simply threw me away when it suits him now when he has Marlene. TIf the other woman was a stranger, I would be jealous but she’s Marlene. I can only be happy for her. I would rather have her to be with him than a stranger. “Y/n, are you ready?” Kellie’s head pops in.

Balin finds Thorin at his study table smoking his pipe. “What are you still doing here? They are preparing to leave for **Cobalt hill.” Thorin grunts. Balin senses something wrong with the King lately but he has been too busy to ask. Balin sits down on the chair in front of him, “Laddie, what’s wrong? You seem troubled.” Thorin stare ahead and sighs, “You know about the wedding?” Balin nods. Thorin seem to hesitate to talk. “Say what’s on your mind.” prodded Balin. “Y/n...”Thorin mumbled. Balin folded his arms getting impatient but he knew if he pushed more he might clam up so he forced himself to wait. “She is taken. I’ve shown her my heart yet she didn’t tell me she’s taken!” He slam his fist on the desk. “How can she be the Queen of Erebor when I can’t even trust her.” 

Almost the whole mountain came out and march with us to **Cobalt hill on this full moon night. Marlene, Kellie and I tread the ground wordlessly. I was searching for Thorin amongst the crowd but I couldn’t see him. Why am I thinking about that jerk? Then I feel a gentle touch on my arm, “Hey, you okay?” I stop and turn my head, seeing Marlene’s face orange glow as she holds up her lamp against her face. “Oh nothing. I guess I’m missing Balin. Didn’t see him when we left.” I lied. Cobalt hill is not as majestic as Erebor but just as stunning under the pale moonlight. Guided by Gandalf in the front, leading us to a small cave in the hill. Marlene, Kellie and I fell behind when we first started out from Erebor so Gandalf had to wait for us to climb up to meet him at the cave. When we reached, looking up at the giant wizard, “Thank you Gandalf for everything. Really sorry to trouble you.” Kellie gazes up at him. With his stick in his hand, he waves off our apology, “Oh think nothing of it, I don’t have anything to do anyway. It keeps me occupied.” He wriggles his long white eyebrows. To bid our final goodbyes Marlene, Kellie and I walk back down to the dwarves gathered around the hill. We look out to the grimy and sad faces in the crowd; Kellie and I take turns to say something to them. My only regret is I didn’t get to say goodbye to Balin. We turn around walk back up again to the cave. 

“Y/n! Y/n! Wait!” I know that voice, my heart leap for joy. Balin runs up the hill to meet us. “Aye…” Balin cheeks flushes as he bends over to catch his breath. “Balin where were you?” I chided him. “Never mind that, I need to speak to you. Privately.” Marlene and Kellie look at each other curious. I shrug my shoulders and tell them to go up ahead. After catching his breath he finally able to stand up straight, I hug him, “Balin, I’m so going to miss you. Thank you for being the only mentor who didn’t leave me.” I didn’t realise I was crying as my tears flowed freely. Balin wipes my ugly tearful face with his surprisingly soft hands, “There, there Y/n. I will miss you too. You became more like my daughter than an apprentice.” I can see Balin is tearing up too but he holds them back. “Now, I hear that you’re to be wedded when you get back. I regret I cannot be there for you on your special occasion, all I can give you is this.” Balin opens his palm; in it there’s a sliver bead. I pick it up and roll it between my thumb and forefinger. I felt an inscription on the bead in dwarf language, Erebor. “This is to remind you of us, the Kingdom of Erebor. We will be with you, always.” Balin must have mistaken my look of confusion for sadness as he reaches out to hug me. I realised where he had gotten the information from as I reach into my hair and undo my braid when he releases me from his embrace. I pull out the red and green glass bead and place it into his palm, “Give this to him. Tell him to read what’s inscribed on it.” After giving a kiss on his cheek, I run up to the cave. Kellie and I give our last big hug to Marlene. We had already said our tearful goodbyes back in the mountain Gandalf clears his throat, “Right, we’ll have to wait for the moon to be…” I wasn’t listening. Just as I will miss Middle Earth terribly, I want to leave right now. So I take a small rock and throw into the cave. Then I hear for it to drop to the ground but not a sound came back. Turning to Gandalf, “No need to wait, the portal is opened. Let’s go Kellie.” I pull her hand.

Balin with a heavy chest reaches Thorin’s chamber. He knocks and waits for permission to enter but it never came only to find Thorin wasn’t in his study. Now, he is not even in his chambers. Then it dawned on him, he knew where to look. Balin opens his door to his workroom to find Thorin sitting at the desk where Y/n used to work on. “Have they gone?” Thorin mutters without turning around. Balin approaches him, “Yes, they have.” Balin clasps his hand on Thorin shoulder. The King leans back into the chair and closes his eyes. Balin takes out the glass bead and places on the desk. He notices some parts of the parchment paper are wet. “Thorin, Y/n wants you to have this.” Thorin opens his eyes to see the very thing he hate the most. “What’s the meaning of this?” He growled at Balin. “Read the inscription on it before you throw your tantrum.” Balin shakes his head at Thorin. Thorin stares at the offending bead in disgust. Balin leaves for a moment and returns with a magnifying glass and places on the desk. “Here use this to read.” Thorin crosses his arms in defiance, “Why should I? This is…” Balin sighs,”Laddie, please. For me.” Thorin relents and grabs the magnifying glass. He peers into it and reads the inscription on the bead. The inscription on the bead reads, ‘Thorin Oakenshield’. “Oh Mahal.” he gasps.


	8. Chapter 8

The 15th day has arrived, Kellie and I had decided to leave. The week before we were summoned by Thorin, only Kellie went. I refused to see him after the way he treated me. I wear the clothes I came in. My haversack on my shoulder. I look around the room I’ve been staying for the past 300 days, though it’s not much but I will miss the sisterly bond I formed within these walls. The dwarves friends I’ve made. Turning up for Fili and Kili sparring sessions in the mornings when I’m not a morning person. Learning the dwarves language and laws of Middle Earth. Balin, who has been so busy lately overseeing projects and the birth of his grandson. I will miss him. As for Thorin, I cannot forget how he simply threw me away when it suits him now when he has Marlene. TIf the other woman was a stranger, I would be jealous but she’s Marlene. I can only be happy for her. I would rather have her to be with him than a stranger. “Y/n, are you ready?” Kellie’s head pops in.

Balin finds Thorin at his study table smoking his pipe. “What are you still doing here? They are preparing to leave for **Cobalt hill.” Thorin grunts. Balin senses something wrong with the King lately but he has been too busy to ask. Balin sits down on the chair in front of him, “Laddie, what’s wrong? You seem troubled.” Thorin stare ahead and sighs, “You know about the wedding?” Balin nods. Thorin seem to hesitate to talk. “Say what’s on your mind.” prodded Balin. “Y/n...”Thorin mumbled. Balin folded his arms getting impatient but he knew if he pushed more he might clam up so he forced himself to wait. “She is taken. I’ve shown her my heart yet she didn’t tell me she’s taken!” He slam his fist on the desk. “How can she be the Queen of Erebor when I can’t even trust her.” 

Almost the whole mountain came out and march with us to **Cobalt hill on this full moon night. Marlene, Kellie and I tread the ground wordlessly. I was searching for Thorin amongst the crowd but I couldn’t see him. Why am I thinking about that jerk? Then I feel a gentle touch on my arm, “Hey, you okay?” I stop and turn my head, seeing Marlene’s face orange glow as she holds up her lamp against her face. “Oh nothing. I guess I’m missing Balin. Didn’t see him when we left.” I lied. Cobalt hill is not as majestic as Erebor but just as stunning under the pale moonlight. Guided by Gandalf in the front, leading us to a small cave in the hill. Marlene, Kellie and I fell behind when we first started out from Erebor so Gandalf had to wait for us to climb up to meet him at the cave. When we reached, looking up at the giant wizard, “Thank you Gandalf for everything. Really sorry to trouble you.” Kellie gazes up at him. With his stick in his hand, he waves off our apology, “Oh think nothing of it, I don’t have anything to do anyway. It keeps me occupied.” He wriggles his long white eyebrows. To bid our final goodbyes Marlene, Kellie and I walk back down to the dwarves gathered around the hill. We look out to the grimy and sad faces in the crowd; Kellie and I take turns to say something to them. My only regret is I didn’t get to say goodbye to Balin. We turn around walk back up again to the cave. 

“Y/n! Y/n! Wait!” I know that voice, my heart leap for joy. Balin runs up the hill to meet us. “Aye…” Balin cheeks flushes as he bends over to catch his breath. “Balin where were you?” I chided him. “Never mind that, I need to speak to you. Privately.” Marlene and Kellie look at each other curious. I shrug my shoulders and tell them to go up ahead. After catching his breath he finally able to stand up straight, I hug him, “Balin, I’m so going to miss you. Thank you for being the only mentor who didn’t leave me.” I didn’t realise I was crying as my tears flowed freely. Balin wipes my ugly tearful face with his surprisingly soft hands, “There, there Y/n. I will miss you too. You became more like my daughter than an apprentice.” I can see Balin is tearing up too but he holds them back. “Now, I hear that you’re to be wedded when you get back. I regret I cannot be there for you on your special occasion, all I can give you is this.” Balin opens his palm; in it there’s a sliver bead. I pick it up and roll it between my thumb and forefinger. I felt an inscription on the bead in dwarf language, Erebor. “This is to remind you of us, the Kingdom of Erebor. We will be with you, always.” Balin must have mistaken my look of confusion for sadness as he reaches out to hug me. I realised where he had gotten the information from as I reach into my hair and undo my braid when he releases me from his embrace. I pull out the red and green glass bead and place it into his palm, “Give this to him. Tell him to read what’s inscribed on it.” After giving a kiss on his cheek, I run up to the cave. Kellie and I give our last big hug to Marlene. We had already said our tearful goodbyes back in the mountain Gandalf clears his throat, “Right, we’ll have to wait for the moon to be…” I wasn’t listening. Just as I will miss Middle Earth terribly, I want to leave right now. So I take a small rock and throw into the cave. Then I hear for it to drop to the ground but not a sound came back. Turning to Gandalf, “No need to wait, the portal is opened. Let’s go Kellie.” I pull her hand.

Balin with a heavy chest reaches Thorin’s chamber. He knocks and waits for permission to enter but it never came only to find Thorin wasn’t in his study. Now, he is not even in his chambers. Then it dawned on him, he knew where to look. Balin opens his door to his workroom to find Thorin sitting at the desk where Y/n used to work on. “Have they gone?” Thorin mutters without turning around. Balin approaches him, “Yes, they have.” Balin clasps his hand on Thorin shoulder. The King leans back into the chair and closes his eyes. Balin takes out the glass bead and places on the desk. He notices some parts of the parchment paper are wet. “Thorin, Y/n wants you to have this.” Thorin opens his eyes to see the very thing he hate the most. “What’s the meaning of this?” He growled at Balin. “Read the inscription on it before you throw your tantrum.” Balin shakes his head at Thorin. Thorin stares at the offending bead in disgust. Balin leaves for a moment and returns with a magnifying glass and places on the desk. “Here use this to read.” Thorin crosses his arms in defiance, “Why should I? This is…” Balin sighs,”Laddie, please. For me.” Thorin relents and grabs the magnifying glass. He peers into it and reads the inscription on the bead. “Oh Mahal.” he gasps.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note of some cursing in this chapter.

Apparently, we have been gone for 6 months. When we returned to our old lives, all hell breaks loose. Everyone wants to know where we have been for the last 6 months. We discovered all the social media and the news channels all over the world covered our disappearing act. Of course they wanted to know where Marlene is. We refuse to answer, keeping a tight lid on the where we were and how we got back. We had to tell Marlene’s parents what had their daughter decided. It was painful to watch her parents read her letter to them. 

I already knew I didn’t have a job but my old company wanted me back. Perhaps, they like the media attention but it was torture for me. I was hounded by press every single day; makes me want to go back to Middle Earth. Even if I knew if I could, I wouldn’t go back to the mountain. As much as I love Marlene, I cannot face reality. Kellie fared no better, after she dropped out of school; she was too was hounded non-stop. At least, we had each other for support, we would reminisce about the times we were in Erebor. 

1 year later, it seems the world has forgotten about us. By then, I threw myself into work and gotten promoted twice. I hate my job but after I ‘grew up’, this is the only thing I know. Keeps me busy at least till I figure out what to do with my life, again. A year ago, I was ready to jump off the plank and take life in my hands before Middle Earth happened. Now, as I see a few more grey hairs starting to appear, I am afraid to start over life at 46. Being alone with no family, my married childhood friends are delighted when I agreed to go on a blind date they set up. After many blind dates, I am still single. Each time I returned from a date, they wanted an update. They were disappointed each time when I told them, we have no chemistry. I admire their persistence when they told me they had found me another blind date for next week. When I returned from Middle Earth, first thing I did was to cut my waist long black hair into a short bob. I wear the bead Balin gave me on my necklace instead of having in my hair. Occasionally, I would run the tips of my fingers, reading the inscription on the bead making sure I didn’t dream up my stay in Middle Earth. I am worried I would forget them as time moves on. 

This morning I have a meeting with the management discussing on the closing of the accounts for the end of the financial year. I was in a hurry to leave when I opened my door, on my steps is an envelope. I turn it over and written in beautiful calligraphy addressed to me. I don’t the time to mull over so I shove it into my bag and hail a taxi. After a long day, I came home exhausted. I kick off my heels and throw my bag on the sofa. I opened a bottle of red wine. I bring the wine and a large glass to my bedroom. It seems wine is all I have for dinner nowadays. During lunch, Kellie called saying she gotten an envelope addressed to her. I had almost forgotten about it so I told her I got it too. We decided to talk afterwards. 

Plop into my bed, I opened my laptop and run the Skype program. I could see Kellie’s bedroom with Thorin and the Company’s posters covering her walls after I logged in. Suddenly, I felt a sharp pain in my chest. After I drink more wine, I feel a lot better. Kellie is not in front of her laptop maybe she went to grab a bite or something. So I went to get the unopened envelope and hop back into my bed. 

“Hey!” I see a smiling Kellie on my screen. She looks better after quitting her school. Now, she spends her time with her parents and cat, Charlie. “Have you read it?” Kellie stuffs her mouths with chips. My stomach growled. I drink more wine. “Hold on.” I opened the envelope; inside there’s a card. I turn it over it reads, “Y/n you are invited to Marlene’s wedding on the 1st day of Spring. The wedding will take place in the Kingdom of Erebor.” I can’t believe what I’m seeing. “This must be a sick joke right?” I stare at the invite.

“No! It can’t be! No one else knows! Except of course Marlene parents. But still...” I shake my head. “How can the invite be here? From all the way from Middle Earth. It doesn’t make sense.” I wanted to pour the wine into my glass but I decide to fuck it and drink it from the bottle instead. “....it’s Marlene's wedding! It must be a grand royal motherfucking wedding of the century!” Kellie screams. My chest feels tight. I give up trying to make sense of anything anymore as I drown myself in wine. 

“Kellie, do I have to? You can go by yourself. I got work.” I complained. Here we are 1st of Spring, as instructed by the invite to go back to the same cave we fell into 1 year ago. “Work? That’s laughable. Watch you get drunk everyday? Nope. You’ve to put on your big girl pants and be happy for her!” ordered the 27 year old. I hate when she is right. “By the way, how the hell we’re going to get back?” I try to drag on. She turns around, “Why the same way we got back, silly!” She laugh. 

\-------------------------------------------------

I roll my eyes for the umpteenth time through out the walk to the cave. When we reach the cave, Kellie went in first. Touching the cold damp wall of the cave, I feel as though I’m transported back to a year ago. Remembering Marlene cautioning Kellie to say close and I’m right behind her shaking my head. I recall saying to Marlene the smelling the sweet smell in the air. We were too occupied in trying to find out where the smell is coming from we didn’t notice Kellie had gone quiet. “Y/n! I found it!” I hurried to find Kellie peering over a large hole in the ground. “Fuck we fell into this?” I don’t remember the hole being this big. She shrug her shoulder looking at me, “Shall we?” I look at her, anxiously. We hold hands and shut our eyes while we shouted, “Allon-sy!” We throw ourselves into the hole.

\-----------------------------------------------

There’s no way I felt this much pain when we first arrived. I must be getting old, laying on my back. I open my eyes, I see sunlight peeking through the trees. My senses slowly returning to me. I can hear the birds singing. Smelling the sweet fragrance of flowers of Spring. My fingers grazes the forest floor filled with soft grass. “My Lady Y/n, are you going to stay down there or are you coming with us?” Smiling soft brown eyes looking down at me.

A hand reach down and I grab and pull myself up. “Kili!” I give him a big hug. “I miss you!” Kili blushes. “Aye, only him? What about me?” I look over his shoulder and see his brother Fili smiling. I run to him. “Oh Fili I miss you too!” I give him a big hug as well. “Y/n, let’s go. It’s getting late.” Fili still has his arm around me. I look around, Fili and Kili is only our welcoming party? “Come Lady Kellie, let’s go.” He picks up Kellie haversack and swings over his shoulder. As we tread out of the forest, the birds singing their tiny little lungs out as though welcoming us back to Middle Earth. 

Everyone in the mountain is busy preparing for the wedding. “Wow, never seen so much activity in the mountain before.” Kellie whispers. “Oh Kellie, don’t you miss all of these?.” I whisper. We giggle softly when a yellow-haired dwarf pop his head with curious blue eyes between us, “Why are you whispering? It is some sort of human female secret?” We realised we must looked silly whispering in a busy, loud chaotic centre that we laugh out loud. Wiping my tears of laughter, “Oh it’s nothing. Really nothing.” I pat his shoulder reassuringly. Fili is unconvinced, shrugging his shoulder and leading us back to our room. 

“Fili, this is not our room.” Kellie crossing her arms, refusing to enter. I didn’t want to enter as well. Both Fili and Kili roll their eyes at us. Fili turns to me, “Y/n is not your room. It’s Kellie’s.” Like a couple of shocked owls, we stretch out our neck to look into the room. A large king-size bed opposite the door. It is furnished so beautifully and grand. All in hues of reds, maroons and red wine. “This is my room?” As Fili pulls Kellie by her hand bring her into the room. Kellie is speechless.“Right, off you two go! We’ve got a welcome dinner to attend later. We know how you females need time to dress.” Fili shooed us off.

“Fuck me!” I exclaimed. “What? Fuck you? Is that your world expression of surprise?” Kili walks into my room just two doors down from Kellie’s. My room has the same layout as Kellie except mine is in hues of dark blue, royal blue and lake blue. Kili sit on the bed motioning me over to come in. I enter and sit on the bed beside him. “Who did this? Can’t be any of you dwarves.” I keep looking around, till my neck hurts, mesmerised by the luxuriousness of the room. “Lady Mar done up the room for you, both. We never had anything like this beautiful. Well except for Uncle’s room of course. But she insisted she do up your rooms before you came. And this is it.” My heart felt a stab of pain mere mention of his Uncle. I ignore it and concentrate on the bed cover softness; made me sleepy just putting my hand on it. “All right, you better get settle in now. Dinner will be at the Great Hall.” Kili leaves, closing the door behind him. Suddenly, I feel alone in the big room. I lay down on the bed, my thoughts slowly turn to Thorin. The feeling of deja vu when I used to do this before our accidental trip to Middle Earth. “ What are am I doing? Tomorrow is Marlene and Thorin’s wedding.” It feels weird to acknowledge that aloud. Shaking my head back to reality, I got up and unpack my bag.

I had my evening dress brought up to my room by a dam looks younger and prettier than the dams I’ve seen before. “What’s your name, my dear?” She looks terrified of me. I wonder what are the rumours been going around about me. “The name is Nûlukh.” She puts the dress on the bed, gently. I try to put her at ease by smiling, “Aah meaning moon.” She nods, still standing by the bed. Tilting my head, “Why you still here?” She blinks, “I’m told to help you dress, Lady Y/n.” I chuckled. “No need. I can do it myself. You can go.” She hesitates, did a curtsy and leave. Did she refer to me as Lady Y/n? A curtsy? I thought Fili and Kili did that to annoy us. It seems everyone is in on the joke. I meet Kellie at her room because her room is the closest to the Great Hall. “You look beautiful Y/n.” When she came out from her room. “You’re even more so. I’m too old for this shit.” We laugh as walk down to the Great Hall linking arms. 

A group of male dwarves passes us by not without acknowledging us with “Evening Lady Kellie. Evening Lady Y/n. Kellie whispers in my ear, “You realise everyone been calling us Lady.” I turn to her, “I know right! So weird but I like it.” I giggle. “Lady Kellie, pass me a scone, please.” I said in a snobby posh accent. “Oh Lady Y/n, which scones would you like, the custard or the chocolate?” She replies in similar annoying accent. “The strawberry, please. Thank you.” We laugh our heads off as we enter the Great Hall.

The Great Hall is just how we left it, with different flags of the different clans and practically decorated with two large long tables. Upfront in rise platform placed the royal table. Kellie and I choose the table on the left. Only difference, they have added 2 more large long tables behind ours. Seeing Bofur and Bifur walking in, I wave to them as I sit beside Kellie. “Hey! Awww….miss you two!” Kellie exclaimed. As they approach I see their tired looking eyes,,“Both of you look terrible. Are you alright?” They take their seats opposite us. “Aye, tired running around,” Bifur looks exhausted but still smiling. Bofur nods. 

As the rest of the dwarves settles down, the horn sounded twice. All eyes turn to the front as Balin and Dwalin enters; Balin takes his place on the left end of the table while his brother takes his place at the end of the table on the right side. Then the two Princes, Kili and Fili takes their place on the left with Fili sitting beside Balin. The second horn sounded, enters JJ. She looks beautiful and radiant like a future bride. Her hair has grown longer and her natural brunette hair out grows her dyed blonde hair. She wears long green dress with beautiful stones along the trimmings. She sees us and gives a little wave. The last horn sounded, enters Thorin. Still majestic and confident, he takes my breath away as his enters. Wearing black and dark green, he takes his place in the centre between Kili and Marlene. Before, Thorin starts on his speech, I made Bofur exchange seats with me. I sit with my back facing the royal table. 

After the speech and the opening ceremony, Kellie and I rush to find Marlene. We have not seen her since we came. We see her talking to Thorin, we dare not approach so we waited. She glances over and sees us. We waited anxiously as she mumble something to Thorin. He turns to us. I can feel his piercing stare but do not want him to see me affected. Instead I focus on Marlene walking over to us. We decided to go back to Kellie’s room. 

We talked and talked all through the night, asking everything from how did he propose, the special bead he had given to her and the wedding preparation. We can see JJ is over the moon, her smile has not left her face the whole time. “Mar, we cannot keep the bride-to up for too long. You have a wedding tomorrow.” I get up from Kelli’s bed. “Oh my god. I can’t believe this is happening. It’s like surreal isn’t?” she grins. Kellie walked us to the door and say our good nights. Marlene heads down the hall while I head up. 

On the way, suddenly I felt an urge to go to the garden. When I reached, I saw Thorin standing overlooking his land. My feet wanted to run but my heart wants to know if he had read the inscription on the bead. As though, he knows someone is watching him he turns around. With the cold wind blowing his hair, his strong arms folded over his massive chest I cannot help but stay rooted to my spot admiring this perfect specimen of a dwarf. “Y/n.” I hear him say my name. As though in a trance, my feet moves to him. With each step, my heart beats faster and faster till I am standing beside him. Looking out, “I hope I’m not interrupting.” In the corner of my eye, I see Thorin shake his head. Then the awkward silence drags on. I thought he would apologise and we would move on, closing that chapter behind us. The cold start to bite my flesh, “Good night, your majesty. May Mahal…” Without warning Thorin grabs my face and kiss me. I try to push him away but he is too strong. Instead I got pushed back into the ledge. His lips so soft. I moan as I returned his kiss. My arms slowly reaching around his waist.

Almost give in when Marlene’s smiling face flashed in my mind. Instincts kicked in and I started thrashing wildly. I didn’t know where my kick landed but I hear a grunt from him and releases me. For a moment he glares at me then he looks away in guilt. He walks away to the steps leaving the garden. “Thorin,” I called out. “I’m sorry. I can’t do this.” I can feel my tears running down my cheeks. He turns, overlooking his shoulder, I can see tears in his eyes, “No, I should the one saying sorry.” And he leaves me in the cold garden.


	10. Chapter 10

Next morning, I woke up with guilt. Still I got dressed and head down for breakfast. I meet Kellie at her room and we went down for breakfast. The walk to the breakfast hall is long. I dread to meet Marlene there. “Y/n what’s the matter? You feeling okay?” Her blue eyes stare into me. I shake my head and smile, “Nothing.” I’m not sure who I’m trying to reassure her or me. She knitted her eyebrows, “Are you sure?” I roll my eyes at her, “Yes, maybe I’m just tired. I’m not getting younger you know.” I force a laugh. We walk the rest of the way in wordlessly. I know Kellie is not convinced but this time I can’t tell her. The rest of the day we spent roaming around the mountain before it’s time to get ready for the wedding. 

The wedding is scheduled in the evening. Moon has sent my dress up and lays carefully on the bed. The dress is shapeless and simple, greyish with a few petals of pink roses scattering over the soft linen dress. On the petals, tiny blue stones embedded. “Lady Y/n, would you like me to help you?” I turn to Moon and nod. I feel sick just looking at the dress. Marlene must have gone a lot of trouble for us. When the dress is on me, I move to the mirror. My short bob months ago had grown into shoulder length. My tired dark black eyes staring back at me. “Lady Y/n, are you ready? I will be pulling your bodice.” I nod looking up getting ready for the tight pull. I suck in my stomach and Moon pulls. I can feel it tightening. I wonder what would Marlene be wearing. Would Thorin wear green? Green doesn’t suit him. Browns or Blue does. “Is this alright?” Moon looks at me through the mirror. I guess I didn’t answer when I hear her gasp, “Oh dear. I’m sorry Lady Y/n. Sorry.” I feel her loosening the bodice. I look at me in the mirror, she might see a pale woman. If only she knew. I told her I’m fine and this time I pay attention. 

The ceremony takes place at the Great Hall. The hall is decorated with flowers and drapes. In front of the hall stood an arc like the ones seen in weddings in my world. Obviously must be Marlene’s idea. Kellie and I are surprised that Marlene’s parents are here. “When did you get here?” I grab hold of Marlenr’s mum, Alison hand. “2 days ago. We had to take a leap of faith, so to speak.” We laugh. “We came 2 days ago too! We didn’t see you. Were you at the dinner last night?” Both Mr and Mrs Jacob nod. “We must be on the other side of the hall.” Mr Jacob lets out a chuckle. Soon it is time for the ceremony to begin. We take our seats on the opposite side of the hall. Kellie and I on the left and Mrs Jacob on the left. Mr Jacob went to the entrance to wait for Marlene. Every father has dreamt of giving his daughter away at her wedding however it’s not everyday a father gives away his daughter to a King. Everyone one in the hall waited anxiously for the first wedding since they reclaim the mountain but I feel like shit. “My dear, Y/n” I almost jump out of my skin. Balin stood beside me, dressed in his finest. I give a big hug. We didn’t meet the entire time while I’m here. I assume he is busy preparing for the most important role other than the bride and groom. “Balin! You give me a scare!” I notice he has a twinkle in his eye. “How’s your grandson?” His rosy cheeks flush, “Oh that young dwarfling. Mischievous like his mother used to be.” We chat briefly about what’s going about the mountain when the horn sounded. “Oops, that’s me! We’ll talk later eh lass.” He gives me a peck on the cheek and takes his official position on the stand.

The second horn sounded, enters Dwalin and Thorin. Thorin stand in front of Balin while Dwalin takes his position beside Thorin. My lips feel dry. I stare at the back of Thorin black coat. Suddenly he turns around and finds me staring, I quickly look away. When I look back Thorin is whispering something to Dwalin. My hands starting to sweat. “Hey, you look green.” Kellie whispers in my ear. I can feel my heart about to burst so I had to nod. “Don’t bullshit me, Y/n. I know something happen last night.” she hiss. I need to get this wedding over with. “Talk to you later, okay?” I mumbled. 

Third horn sounded followed by beautiful harp music. Enters Marlene in her cream coloured wedding dress. With her father at her arm, they walked in slow. Upon reaching the front, she waves to her mum and turns to us. She stops suddenly and hold out her hand to me. I must have looked confused, “Come up with me. I need a maid of honour.” she whispers. Still confused and surprised I follow her up anyway. It’s the least I could do when I almost ruined her wedding. 

Standing in front of Balin a step lower, Marlene, Thorin and Dwalin. I stand beside Marlene. We hear Balin clearing his throat. Then I notice a movement, Thorin and Dwalin switching places. Dwalin holds Marlene’s hand. Hearing Kellie giving an audible gasp. “The Dwarves and of Erebor and Humans from the other World are gathered here to witness the joining in wed of Dwalin son of Fundin and Jamie daughter of Jeremy Jacob. Will you Dwalin son of Fundin wish to wed this human Jamie daughter of Jeremy Jacob. To care, love and provide for her till death do you part?” Dwalin gives his rare smile kissing Marlene’s hand, “Yes, I do.” his gruff voice travels down the hall. Balin nods, “Will you Jamie daughter of Jeremy Jacob wish to wed this dwarf, Dwalin son of Fundin, to love, care and provide for him till death do you part?” I hold my breath. Marlene squeeze my hand, “Yes, I do.” his voice loud and clear. Balin takes out the ceremonial string, binding their hands together to symbolise their connection and devotion to one another. As JJ and Dwalin need to be tied together for the whole evening, Kellie and I cannot get her alone to find out what happened so we decide to wait till tomorrow before we leave to get to the bottom of this. But what about Thorin? After last night do we still have a chance? “So if Marlene did not get married to Thorin…” Kellie voices out my thoughts. Glancing at her as I shrug my shoulders. 

As we were talking to Balin about his grandson latest antics, a young dam maid came over. Marlene wants to see me. Dwalin and Marlene are literally still tied to each other, she waves me over to the wedding couple's table. Thorin is nowhere to be seen. “Y/n, I owe you an explanation.” I sit beside her, “Damn straight you do.” I crossed my arms. She takes a deep breath, “Yes, Thorin had asked me to marry before you left. But as the wedding day approaches, he seemed restless. So I made him tell me.” I look away, “I’m so sorry Mar. I didn’t mean to…” she shakes her head, “No, no I would have done the same thing in your shoes. That’s how I found him.” Turning to her husband giving him the same look when she was in love with Thorin. Dwalin gaze at his new wife adoringly. “I’m happy if you’re happy Mar. You know I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me if I…” she pull me over with her free arm for a hug. “I forgive you, Y/n. Will you forgive me that I didn’t tell you about the change of plans.” I pull away from her, “Of course I forgive you!.” We chuckled. 

Raising her eyebrow, “So now what?” I remember last night encounter with Thorin. “What you mean now what?” I pretend to look for an empty goblet on the table. Rolling her eyes, Marlene nudges my rib, “Thorin, who else?” Without looking at me Dwalin speaks up, “Thorin is up clearing his head at his favourite place, in the garden.” she squeezes my arm, “What are you waiting for?” 

I went up to the garden to find Thorin standing at the exact same spot as last night. Taking deep breaths, I approach him. “Are you going to kick me again?” I hear his baritone voice when I stand beside him. “Yes. Only because you didn’t tell me about the change of groom.” In the corner of my eye, his face remains stoic. Similar to last night, long silence fills the gap between us. So I decided not to be caught by surprise again, “So if there’s nothing else, your Majesty, I’ll be leaving tomorrow after breakfast.” I turn around to leave but Thorin grabs my hand and presses something into it. 

I stopped and open my hand. In my palm at first glance, I can see a blue bead with gold inscriptions. As I observe closer, half of it is my bead; the red and green and the other half is blue. Thorin moves closer and whispers, “Read the inscription.” I did as I’m told, my red and green reads ‘Thorin Oakenshield’ while the blue half reads ‘Y/n’. Looking into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, “Is this what I think this means?” Thorin takes the bead and braids it into my shoulder length hair. Just as he finishes and kisses my forehead, “Did you chop off your beautiful hair just to forget me?” I rest my head on his chest, “No, I did it to make me remember that I had once loved a King who didn’t love me back.” He puts his arms around me, “Now will you make this foolish King the happiest one in Middle Earth as his Queen?”


	11. Chapter 11

Next morning, I woke up with guilt. Still I got dressed and head down for breakfast. I meet Kellie at her room and we went down for breakfast. The walk to the breakfast hall is long. I dread to meet Marlene there. “Y/n what’s the matter? You feeling okay?” Her blue eyes stare into me. I shake my head and smile, “Nothing.” I’m not sure who I’m trying to reassure her or me. She knitted her eyebrows, “Are you sure?” I roll my eyes at her, “Yes, maybe I’m just tired. I’m not getting younger you know.” I force a laugh. We walk the rest of the way in wordlessly. I know Kellie is not convinced but this time I can’t tell her. The rest of the day we spent roaming around the mountain before it’s time to get ready for the wedding. 

The wedding is scheduled in the evening. Moon has sent my dress up and lays carefully on the bed. The dress is shapeless and simple, greyish with a few petals of pink roses scattering over the soft linen dress. On the petals, tiny blue stones embedded. “Lady Y/n, would you like me to help you?” I turn to Moon and nod. I feel sick just looking at the dress. Marlene must have gone a lot of trouble for us. When the dress is on me, I move to the mirror. My short bob months ago had grown into shoulder length. My tired dark black eyes staring back at me. “Lady Y/n, are you ready? I will be pulling your bodice.” I nod looking up getting ready for the tight pull. I suck in my stomach and Moon pulls. I can feel it tightening. I wonder what would Marlene be wearing. Would Thorin wear green? Green doesn’t suit him. Browns or Blue does. “Is this alright?” Moon looks at me through the mirror. I guess I didn’t answer when I hear her gasp, “Oh dear. I’m sorry Lady Y/n. Sorry.” I feel her loosening the bodice. I look at me in the mirror, she might see a pale woman. If only she knew. I told her I’m fine and this time I pay attention. 

The ceremony takes place at the Great Hall. The hall is decorated with flowers and drapes. In front of the hall stood an arc like the ones seen in weddings in my world. Obviously must be Marlene’s idea. Kellie and I are surprised that Marlene’s parents are here. “When did you get here?” I grab hold of Marlenr’s mum, Alison hand. “2 days ago. We had to take a leap of faith, so to speak.” We laugh. “We came 2 days ago too! We didn’t see you. Were you at the dinner last night?” Both Mr and Mrs Jacob nod. “We must be on the other side of the hall.” Mr Jacob lets out a chuckle. Soon it is time for the ceremony to begin. We take our seats on the opposite side of the hall. Kellie and I on the left and Mrs Jacob on the left. Mr Jacob went to the entrance to wait for Marlene. Every father has dreamt of giving his daughter away at her wedding however it’s not everyday a father gives away his daughter to a King. Everyone one in the hall waited anxiously for the first wedding since they reclaim the mountain but I feel like shit. “My dear, Y/n” I almost jump out of my skin. Balin stood beside me, dressed in his finest. I give a big hug. We didn’t meet the entire time while I’m here. I assume he is busy preparing for the most important role other than the bride and groom. “Balin! You give me a scare!” I notice he has a twinkle in his eye. “How’s your grandson?” His rosy cheeks flush, “Oh that young dwarfling. Mischievous like his mother used to be.” We chat briefly about what’s going about the mountain when the horn sounded. “Oops, that’s me! We’ll talk later eh lass.” He gives me a peck on the cheek and takes his official position on the stand.

The second horn sounded, enters Dwalin and Thorin. Thorin stand in front of Balin while Dwalin takes his position beside Thorin. My lips feel dry. I stare at the back of Thorin black coat. Suddenly he turns around and finds me staring, I quickly look away. When I look back Thorin is whispering something to Dwalin. My hands starting to sweat. “Hey, you look green.” Kellie whispers in my ear. I can feel my heart about to burst so I had to nod. “Don’t bullshit me, Y/n. I know something happen last night.” she hiss. I need to get this wedding over with. “Talk to you later, okay?” I mumbled. 

Third horn sounded followed by beautiful harp music. Enters Marlene in her cream coloured wedding dress. With her father at her arm, they walked in slow. Upon reaching the front, she waves to her mum and turns to us. She stops suddenly and hold out her hand to me. I must have looked confused, “Come up with me. I need a maid of honour.” she whispers. Still confused and surprised I follow her up anyway. It’s the least I could do when I almost ruined her wedding. 

Standing in front of Balin a step lower, Marlene, Thorin and Dwalin. I stand beside Marlene. We hear Balin clearing his throat. Then I notice a movement, Thorin and Dwalin switching places. Dwalin holds Marlene’s hand. Hearing Kellie giving an audible gasp. “The Dwarves and of Erebor and Humans from the other World are gathered here to witness the joining in wed of Dwalin son of Fundin and Jamie daughter of Jeremy Jacob. Will you Dwalin son of Fundin wish to wed this human Jamie daughter of Jeremy Jacob. To care, love and provide for her till death do you part?” Dwalin gives his rare smile kissing Marlene’s hand, “Yes, I do.” his gruff voice travels down the hall. Balin nods, “Will you Jamie daughter of Jeremy Jacob wish to wed this dwarf, Dwalin son of Fundin, to love, care and provide for him till death do you part?” I hold my breath. Marlene squeeze my hand, “Yes, I do.” his voice loud and clear. Balin takes out the ceremonial string, binding their hands together to symbolise their connection and devotion to one another. As JJ and Dwalin need to be tied together for the whole evening, Kellie and I cannot get her alone to find out what happened so we decide to wait till tomorrow before we leave to get to the bottom of this. But what about Thorin? After last night do we still have a chance? “So if Marlene did not get married to Thorin…” Kellie voices out my thoughts. Glancing at her as I shrug my shoulders. 

As we were talking to Balin about his grandson latest antics, a young dam maid came over. Marlene wants to see me. Dwalin and Marlene are literally still tied to each other, she waves me over to the wedding couple's table. Thorin is nowhere to be seen. “Y/n, I owe you an explanation.” I sit beside her, “Damn straight you do.” I crossed my arms. She takes a deep breath, “Yes, Thorin had asked me to marry before you left. But as the wedding day approaches, he seemed restless. So I made him tell me.” I look away, “I’m so sorry Mar. I didn’t mean to…” she shakes her head, “No, no I would have done the same thing in your shoes. That’s how I found him.” Turning to her husband giving him the same look when she was in love with Thorin. Dwalin gaze at his new wife adoringly. “I’m happy if you’re happy Mar. You know I never meant to hurt you. Please forgive me if I…” she pull me over with her free arm for a hug. “I forgive you, Y/n. Will you forgive me that I didn’t tell you about the change of plans.” I pull away from her, “Of course I forgive you!.” We chuckled. 

Raising her eyebrow, “So now what?” I remember last night encounter with Thorin. “What you mean now what?” I pretend to look for an empty goblet on the table. Rolling her eyes, Marlene nudges my rib, “Thorin, who else?” Without looking at me Dwalin speaks up, “Thorin is up clearing his head at his favourite place, in the garden.” she squeezes my arm, “What are you waiting for?” 

I went up to the garden to find Thorin standing at the exact same spot as last night. Taking deep breaths, I approach him. “Are you going to kick me again?” I hear his baritone voice when I stand beside him. “Yes. Only because you didn’t tell me about the change of groom.” In the corner of my eye, his face remains stoic. Similar to last night, long silence fills the gap between us. So I decided not to be caught by surprise again, “So if there’s nothing else, your Majesty, I’ll be leaving tomorrow after breakfast.” I turn around to leave but Thorin grabs my hand and presses something into it. 

I stopped and open my hand. In my palm at first glance, I can see a blue bead with gold inscriptions. As I observe closer, half of it is my bead; the red and green and the other half is blue. Thorin moves closer and whispers, “Read the inscription.” I did as I’m told, my red and green reads ‘Thorin Oakenshield’ while the blue half reads ‘Y/n’. Looking into his beautiful ocean blue eyes, “Is this what I think this means?” Thorin takes the bead and braids it into my shoulder length hair. Just as he finishes and kisses my forehead, “Did you chop off your beautiful hair just to forget me?” I rest my head on his chest, “No, I did it to make me remember that I had once loved a King who didn’t love me back.” He puts his arms around me, “Now will you make this foolish King the happiest one in Middle Earth as his Queen?”


	12. Chapter 12

Y/n wakes up first and turns to her left. Thorin still asleep lying on his back. His eyes fluttering as he snores softly. Y/n cannot believe that is is the same person who she taught did not exists. Now he is hers. Her fingers caresses his luscious soft thick hair. Her finger then traces down to his forehead. Circles around his eyes, still in deep slumber. Her finger reaches his soft lips which he uses to shower her with kisses throughout their consummation of their wedding night. Finally her finger lands on his neck. She remembers moaning into his neck as he enters her. The soft blanket could barely cover his massive chest and it moves up and down rhythmically. She guides her finger to the carpet of thick soft chest hairs. She can almost feel them on her cheek when he lets out a low growl as her lips brushes against his nipples. Suddenly she felt something grabs her hand as her finger continues its journey south of his chest. Y/n gaze up to see dark blue eyes staring down at her, “My love wasn’t last night for you? I think we went as many round as it took to climb the Mountain.” 

“I’m sorry my handsome husband. I guess I’m still in awe of you.” Thorin eyes soften with love, kisses her forehead. “And I in awe of you, my love.” he pulls her closer and wraps his strong arms around her tight. “Wait, don’t you have a daily morning briefing to go to? Won’t you be late?” Y/n gaze into his beautiful eyes. Thorin chuckles, “My beautiful Queen, we only got married yesterday. I’m sure they understand. And I’m handing over the King’s duties to Kili and Fili in 2 days. It’s about time.” Thorin strokes her hair. 

Y/n eyes widen, “Retire? Aren’t you a little young?” Thorin let out a laugh. “Oh my funny wife, I’ve been chased out by a Dragon. Spent years as an outcast. Then many years later with the assistance of Gandalf reclaimed Erebor and been trying to rebuild it to its former glory. I’ve been doing all these things, till you fall from the sky. Your 200 year old husband deserves a break don’t you?”

“You’re 200 years old? Shit I’m barely hitting 50.” Y/n looks up thoughtfully. “What would you do with all your free time?” Thorin reaches for Y/n hand, interlocking his and her hand with a glint in his eyes, “Oh I could think of many many things to fill up my time.” And they made love again.

Many years later Y/n being human ages faster, she died at 129 years old more than a human would ever thought would lived in Middle Earth. They were never separated not a day since they wed. Sadly they had no children but are content with grand niece and nephews. On her deathbed, “I’m sorry my love. I cannot…” Thorin presses his finger on her lips. “Hush now, my love, save your energy.” Y/n pulls away his finger with her final breath, “No, I must...there’s not much time left. I’ll see you in the arms of the Great Mahal, my love. I’ll wait for you.” Thorin tears rolls down his cheeks. “Wait for me my love. I’ll be there soon.” Fili and Kili came into their room to find Thorin had fallen asleep on Y/n stomach. Y/n’s eyes are closed. The brothers look at each other expecting the worse. Fili checked for Y/n’s breath; there is none. Her body has gone cold as well. “Kili we need to move Uncle for the ceremony.” Kili nods silently and moves to wake Thorin, “Uncle, Uncle it’s time.” Kili expects Thorin to grunt and scowl just like the days when they had to force their Uncle leave Y/n side for a moment just to eat. This time, there’s no grunts or scowl. He did not move at all.

They are buried in one grave, that’s what Thorin would have wanted. They never left each other side in life so they didn’t think their death would be any different. Their love story has been passed down to many generations and spread throughout Middle Earth inspiring love songs and poems in their honour. May the Great Mahal bless the Durin legacy for all its many generations to come.

“The End.” Kellie closes her manuscript. “Wow. Amazing but it’s a little too far stretch for us.” Alan turns to his partner. “I agree. I don’t think your book will sell. Everyone knows Tolkien.” Remmy agrees. “But I can change the names, I can create a whole new world!” Kellie begs. This is her 11th publisher that turned her down. She’s not sure if she can take another rejection. “We’re sorry. I’m afraid we’re not the one for you.” Alan and Remmy leaves the meeting room.

Kellie drinks a cup of coffee outside the cafe, contemplating whether to give up on her dream. She wishes she could go to her 2 friends for comfort but she know it’s impossible now that’s the portal is sealed forever. Looking at the bound book, “Maybe I’m not cut out being a fucking writer!” She gets up, throws it into the trash bin and returns to her seat. Kellie opens her laptop and opens the MS Word file under ‘A Leap of Faith’. She stares at the screen for the longest time, undecided if she could just delete the whole thing. “Oh fuck this.” She closes the program and turn off her laptop. 

She finishes her cup and was about to leave when she heard a cough beside her. “Sorry can’t help noticing.” A man with sapphire blue eyes, and short neat blonde hair. He wears a pink shirt with a dark grey vest and a pair of jeans. He clears his throat, “I couldn’t help hearing your story back there at A&R publishing.” Kellie notices he has a strong Scottish accent, “Yeah, what about that?” He looks nervous but obviously he has something to say. “I write too. I mean, I’m an author too. I heard your pitch about your story? I erm….heard only the middle part but I really think it’s a great story.” 

Annoyed and emotionally tired Kellie wishes he would get straight to the point, “Yes, I know. They’re my 10th, wait no 11th rejection.” Kellie pinches the bridge of her nose, “Like they said and not just them, everyone knows the Tolkien.” He drags his chair closer his sapphire eyes gleamed with excitement, “Yeah I heard. Maybe we could work together?” Kellie doesn’t look convinced, thinks why would a stranger offer to collaborate on a story together with her.

“Look, I know this sounds strange. Coming from a stranger. Okay, let’s start at the beginning. I’m Keeley McLaughlin.” He stretch out his hand, Kellie shakes his hand, “I’m Kellie Duport.” He breaks out into a warm smile, with dimples in the corner of his cheeks. “Nice to meet you. Kellie and Keeley, sounds good already for a partnership.” Kellie cannot help but smile, “So, you said you’re an author too? Anything I know?” Keeley looks uncomfortable, “Well, I’m write non-fiction stuff. Don’t think you ever read the Semantics of War?” 

“You’re right, I’m not into that non-fiction stuff. I find research really boring.” She smiles. Keeley eyes brighten up, “I don’t like research too. I get someone else to do it.” They laugh. “Your story sounds fascinating. As though you’re retelling a story that happened to you. Maybe I could hear the first part over dinner?” His eyebrows raise in anticipation. Kellie thinks about it. It does feel quite a while since she dated. Feels nice even though they might not work out. Besides, he reminds her of someone. “Okay. If you really think so.” They left the cafe together. 

THE END


End file.
